Kick Helpers
by Kickin'.It.With.You.xD
Summary: We all know that Kim and Jack have huge crushes on each other. But, Kim moves to England and meets the Anubis gang! This is a story on Jack and Kim's adventures on realizing they belong together with the help of Sibuna and others. Mainly KICK! A little Peddie. I was known as cupcakes988, but now I am XxX.Leo.Howard.Is.HOT.XxX.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack's P.O.V

Today is the day. I'm going to tell Kim that I'm dating Donna, she's coming. I kind of like Kim but I don't want her to know. FIINE! I admit it I LIKE KIM! There, are you happy? She said she had to tell the guys and I something. Anyway, I'm heading over to Falafel Phil's with Donna to meet up with them. I hope Kim takes it well.

Kim's P.O.V

What should I wear? UGH! Now I'm rampaging through my closet trying to find a fitting outfit for today. It's really depressing to say goodbye to them especially Jack. I've liked him for a while but I don't really want to admit it. Ok, I'm moving to a boarding school in Liverpool, England. I wonder how they would react. I finally found an outfit and now I'm heading there.

At Falafel Phil's

(Still Kim's point of view!)

The guys and I were waiting for Jack until I saw him. I was going to smile, but I saw Jack with his arm around Donna! DONNA! "Hey Jack, hey Donna!," I said trying to act cool. "Guys… I'm sort of dating Donna," Jack said awkwardly. Jerry tried to say showing his so called 'coolness' to Donna, "So, when did you guys happen?" "Um, about five weeks ago?," Donna said strangely. A FIVE WEEKS AGO? He didn't bother to tell me five weeks ago? I was planning to tell him that I like him but I'm moving. "FIVE WEEKS AGO? It sounds like you don't trust me!," I managed to scream out. Everyone was staring, but I don't care. He was going to speak but I started yelling, " And to think I liked you! More than a friend! That's right!" I was running out and Jack went after me. I was right at the door and spoke the last words I would ever say to them, "That's a nice thing to do for your best friend you might not see again! That's right! I'm moving to England! Bye guys, my flight is going to leave in 3 hours I got to run!" With that done I went home, got in the car, and left to England. I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life.

_This is my second story! I promise the House of Anubis gang will be in the story next chapter or the one after that ! Cupcake out!_


	2. New Enemy

Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V

Kim liked me? SHE LIKED ME! But, what was that last part she said? Who cares! One thing, Donna… I'll just dump her later! I put a smile on my face and headed to the table. "Jack why are you so happy?," Milton asked confused. "Kim likes me!," I whisper-yelled, so no one else could hear. "Jack, didn't you hear? She said she's moving to England and her flight is in like 3 hours. She should already be there.," Jerry said surprisingly sounding smart. From there my heart dropped. I'm just hallucinating! Maybe the falafel balls are raw or something. "Guys, I think I'm sick, I'm going home see you later at practice!," I said trying to act cheerful. How long is she going to be gone?

Kim's P.O.V

"Flight 4563 to Liverpool, England is now boarding, Economy class.," the attendant lady said. I grabbed my purse and went inside the plane. Dang! 9:10! I'm early! I might as well watch a movie. We have just taken off and I'm watching, "Katy Perry: Part of Me"

**2 hours later**

11:27? I'm tired. Now if I can just get some…. and with that I fell asleep.

**A few hours later**

"Welcome to Liverpool, England! Enjoy your stay!," the speaker said. I grabbed my bag, went to get my luggage, went through security, passports, and all that. I went on train 702 and from there I caught a cab. I was told I was going to the House of Anubis? Freaky name! "Can you take me to the House of Anubis?," I said unsurely. "Why not!," said the cab driver. I arrived there and it looked like a big creepy mansion! "Thanks!," I tipped the cab driver and he left. When I was walking up to the house a goth looking girl pushed me. "Oops, your fault.," she said rudely. "Patricia! Oh, hi!," a cute blonde boy said. "Hey, I'm Kim can you tell me where the House of Anubis is?," I asked. "I'm Eddie, and sorry for her, we just broke up and she's really angry. Also, the House of Anubis is right behind you! See ya!" I walked into the house and I was pretty spooked. "Hello, I'm Trudy the house mother. You must be Kimberly!," the woman said rather nicely. "Please, call me Kim! Where do I stay?" "Amber, Nina! I have a new room-mate for you guys!" A blonde and a brunette showed up. I'm guessing I'm not the only American! It turns out they are really welcoming and nice! They said to watch out for Patricia? I'm guessing that's the American blonde guy's ex. "Supper everyone!," Trudy yelled sweetly. With that I went downstairs and everyone stared at me, especially the boys. They make me feel so welcomed! Except for Patricia. She's super mean to everyone! "So, you must be the new clumsy American! Their so worthless, fat, and can hardly do anything! Delightful!," she said sarcasticly then spilled a cold pitcher of water on my head. Eddie was going to do something to hurt her, but I didn't let him. "You know you probably shouldn't have done that!," I said stealing Jack's catch phrase. I round- kicked her, tripped her, then when she tried to get up I flipped her. I sat on her, poured water on her, then smashed a pie in her face. I was going to leave to my room, but before that I said," By the way I'm Kim Crawford, and I'm a second degree black belt in karate. Not all Americans are worthless, none of them are! You are!" With that done I headed to the bathroom to take a shower while everyone sat there in shock.

_That's right don't mess with Kim! Poor Jack too! I hoped you liked chapter 2! I would appreciate reviews! I will be adding new P.O.V's soon! Cupcake out! _


	3. Kim's new guy

Chapter 3

Jack's P.O.V

So, Kim's gone? I miss her already! I wonder how she is?

_CHAT ROOM_

(Kim Cursive Jack italics)

KarateGuy7469: _Hey Kimmy!_

KarateGal9647: Um, I've got to run!

KarateGuy7469: _Wait Kim!_

_KarateGal9647 has left chat room._

Really Kim! I think she just had a rough day. That's it! She can't turn me down!

Kim's P.O.V

Amber and Nina are proud of me for what I've done. I heard Nina and Eddie's stories for when they first met Patricia. She sure has a thing for Americans! I hear Trudy yell, "Kim dear you have dishes duty with Eddie!" "Coming Trudy!," I say. Amber and Nina are all smiley now. Why?

Eddie's P.O.V

I hear Trudy yell something rather loud. I hear someone come in. YES! It's Kim! "Hey Kim!," I said. "Hey.," she says kind of depressed. I can tell that there is a lot on her mind. Probably Jack. She told me about him, Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Joan, Phil, and even Tootsie! I'm guessing she's a little home sick, but Jack really messed her up. It just seems wrong for a best friend to do that. I see Kim smile in the corner of my eye then throw bubbles at me. "CROWFORD!," I say angrily. I throw bubbles straight at her face. SCORE! We had this bubble fight for five more minutes then she slips. I run to catch her. Luckily, I did. We both started to lean in, are lips touched and it felt good, but I can tell she felt something was wrong. So I pulled apart. Kim just looked at me and pulled me in again. I guess I was wrong. I jumped back when I heard Victor's booming voice. He hands Kim and I a toothbrush. Seriously? Oh well, today was perfect.

Jack's P.O.V

I hear Jerry call. (Jack italics Jerry bold)

_Hey Jerry! Thank goodness you called. I need Kim to come back to Seaford! Is she going to leave England for me? What! I need to know!_

**Um, She actually said that she had the most magical day, and there are Americans there! Also, your not going to like this.**

_What?_

**She kissed an American there.**

I hung up the phone immediately.

_You might think this is going to be a Kim/ Eddie story. It will be for a while, but then it changes to Kick! I promise! Cupcake out! _


	4. Updating Schedule

I will not update tomorrow! I'm going to have my birthday party! My birthday is really on the 7th though! I will update on Monday's, Weekends, only next Wednesday, and Friday's, I will only update on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday if I finish all my homework on Monday! Cupcake out!


	5. Kim Finds Out

Jack's P.O.V

Well, I guess Donna and I can stay together, because Kim completely has nothing left for me! Maybe she already replaced me as her best guy friend too! I guess that Eddie guy took what I was supposed to have. I guess I just messed it up by letting Donna into my life. I wish this had never happened and Kim never left, or she could just come back!

Kim's P.O.V

Yesterday made life worth it! But I felt like something was missing. I wonder what it is!? I'll think about it. "Hey Kimmy!," Eddie says. Kimmy? That's new… His name completely goes round and round my mind. Eddie here, the Eddie there, THE EDDIE THERE! Eddie, goes to Jerry, who goes to Milton, who goes to me who goes to… I pause in my thoughts. I remember his name…. Jack. "Kimberly?," Eddie asks. KIMBERLY? I'm going to kill him! I was about to attack him, but then I remembered my best memories back in Seaford. Most of them had to do with me attacking Jack when he calls me Kimberly. Jack again? Everyone in the house comes into Nina, Amber, and I's room. I hear everyone ask my name. They start to get worried. I just ignore them and start thinking about the people here and back in Seaford. Fabian is like the house's Milton. Their both super smart. Alfie is like Eddie (Kickin' it's Eddie) in a way. They both look alike somehow? Jerry isn't like anyone here! He's original in a good way. Finally, Jack he's exactly, like Eddie… That can't be right, Eddie's my boyfriend, and Jack was my best guy friend until Eddie took that spot. Now he's my boyfriend! I need to talk to Amber! "Amber stay, everyone else go.," I say. They all exit the room, and Amber just comes and takes a seat next to me. "What's wrong Kim?," She asks nervously. "Eddie, he's a lot like, Jack. He always calls me Kimmy and Kimberly when he feels like something is wrong. I always attack them for that. I feel like if I never moved here and Jack never was with Donna, Jack would have what Eddie has now….," I say. Amber just looks shocked. I wonder what she's thinking.

Amber's P.O.V

Eddie and Kim look happy together, but if she's going to be like this, she might as well not date anyone for a while. I think Eddie stole Jack's life, but this is just all crazy! Maybe, Eddie doesn't belong with Kim. Maybe she should be with Jack. Is she wasting her time? "Kim, how did Jack make you feel before Donna came in and before you met Eddie?," I asked. She thought about it then smiled like she's worth a million bucks! "I felt like the happiest girl in the world! He took me on a picnic on the tallest hill in Seaford and we had an amazing view of the city! It was amazing. But, I guess he didn't feel the same way.," she said disappointed. "What about Eddie?," I asked knowing what she would say. "He hasn't taken me anywhere not even as friends! He always says that he's busy with Patricia. It seems like he doesn't really treat me like a girlfriend now that I think of it.," she replied. I knew this wasn't leading to a happy fairy tale ending. "What time do you usually ask him?," I asked needing to know. "Around now.," she says while checking her watch. I grabbed her and ran to Eddie's room. I would be shocked, but I knew it would happen. He was kissing Patricia. I looked towards Kim and gave her an 'I'm so sorry' look, but she gave me an 'It's not your fault' look. With that she ran off with tears in her eyes.

_Poor Kim! Will Jack take her back? I'm also sorry for not updating yesterday, but I had to clean up a lot for my birthday! I made this chapter extra-long for you guys! Most of the weeks won't be like this, but I have school, homework, gymnastics, and a birthday dinner! My real birthday is tomorrow! I will for sure update on __Wednesday! Sorry about this! Cupcake out!_


	6. The Surprise

Kim's P.O.V

How could Eddie do that to me? I feel like breaking into a million pieces! I've never been so humiliated! I guess I was just too oblivious to notice behind his good looks. Wait, am I crying? No, no, no Kimberly Anne Crawford never cries! Wow, I'm a terrible liar even to myself! I need to talk to Trudy. "TRUDY!," I yell from the top of my lungs. "Yes, sweetie? What's wrong?," she asks. "Boy problems, but anyways aren't we going to take a trip to America?," I ask. "Yes, we are still taking suggestions.," she said quite weirdly. "Can I suggest San Jose, Seaford, California?," I say needing to know! "Don't worry sweetie! Nina and Eddie both came from there and they already suggested it. They needed one more vote so we can go there, and now we do! Dearies all come down here!," Trudy said excitedly. She told everyone the news, and it turns out we're going in a few hours! I really need to see Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy, Phil, Tootsie, Joan, and….. Jack. I really need to see Jack. Everyone in the house was shocked that all three Americans came from the same place in a huge country. I run upstairs screaming in joy! I packed everything super quickly, even faster than everyone else, and I'm moving there!

Amber answers the door when I hear a knock. It turns out it's Eddie. "Hey Kimmy!," he says cheerfully. I look at him in disgust, and flip him straight on his back. He winces in pain. After that I kick him and say," I can't believe you! You were just trying to mess with me! You never really liked me!" I was on the verge of tears, but I just grabbed my luggage and ran downstairs. I sat on my luggage thinking about what I would say when I go back. I might as well call Eddie. (The one from Kickin' it)

**A FEW HOURS LATER **

Well, we're flying back to America. I have to sit next to Eddie on one side then Nina on the other. I lean towards Nina, so I don't have to be as close to Eddie.

Jack's P.O.V

I hear my phone ring again! It's Eddie this time. Right now I'm on a date with Donna and it's extremely stupid. I'm just doing it to get my mind off Kim.

(Eddie Bold Jack Italics)

**Great news Jack!**

_Look, I'm on a date with Donna, and I'm not in the mood to be bothered._

**It's about Kim.**

_Ok, tell me Eddie! I NEED TO KNOW!_

**Well isn't someone desperate!**

_Really dude?_

**Ok, Kim's coming back to America with all her housemates, and that's not it! She's moving back!**

_YES! Wait one second, Donna I don't think this is working out…. NO ONE TURNS DOWN DONNA TOBIN! I'M THE HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL! AHHHH! Ok, well Donna's gone._

**I'm going to the dojo since Kim and her friends are supposed to be here in a few.**

_Cool, I'm at Falafel Phil's, I'll head there now. See you!_

I hung up my cell phone and went to the dojo. I was shocked, there was a lot of balloons and a huge banner that said, "Welcome back Kim, we're going to the State Finals! "Jack!," I hear Eddie (From Kickin' It) I say," What's up?" I hear Kim's voice. I turn around, and I see like 10 people behind her. I see 2 goths kissing and Kim looks at them and rolls her eyes. She gives everyone else hugs and introduces everyone to the guys. "Hey, forgetting about someone?," I ask her. She stares at me wide-eyed, pauses in her words, and she runs fast towards toward me like she's going to attack me! She tackles me down and hugs me like crazy! "Jack! I missed you so much! Where's Donna?," She asks with a million dollar grin on her face. "Um, well we just broke up.," I say trying to sound disappointed. "Oh, well the goth American boy kissed me then cheated on me, greatest time of my life.," Kim said sarcastically. "Well, glad your back! Did you read the poster?," I ask. "Yeah it says "Welcome back Kim" Why?," she replies curiously. She reads it again and screams. "WE'RE GOING TO THE KARATE STATE FINALS!?," she yells. I nod my head. "I could just kiss you!," she mistakenly says. "Go ahead!," I say hoping she would. I grab her and spin her around. She grabs me and kisses me. I was in total shock. I kissed back, and I felt amazing! I heard like two girls squeal, a harsh voice yell, and when we pulled apart the goth boy looked shocked. Kim looked happy, and so was I. All the girls came up to me and told me things like, "You're hot, are you single, can I feel your muscles, can you take off your shirt?" "Ahem, he's taken.," Kim says. The girls walk away and look upset. "So, are all of you guys coming to my sleepover tonight?," I ask. Everyone said that their going! I can't wait for tomorrow!

_Tada! I'll update tomorrow! I hope you like it! I can't wait for the next chapter! It'll be fun to write! Cupcake out!_


	7. The Sleepover

Jack's P.O.V

I got some popcorn ready, and I have some movies. All the guys are here, but Kim and the girls aren't. I hear a knock on the door and all the girls come in. We lay out all of our sleeping bags, and Jerry says,"Yo, let's play truth or dare!" We all agreed. "Who goes first?," I ask. All the girls say my name. Kim says," Grab a whipped cream bottle." I grab one and hand it to her. She spins the can, and it lands on Mara. "Ok, so Mara you go first!," Kim says. She spins the whipped cream bottle, and it lands on Jerry. Jerry takes a dare. "Ok, I dare you to (then she starts whispering)" "No way mamacita!," Jerry yells. Kim stands up, and Jerry says," Ok, ok, I'll do it!" Jerry grabs a huge glass of freezing cold glass of water, and dumps it all over sleeping Eddie (The one from Kickin' it!) "What the hec Jerry!," Eddie yells. Jerry spins the whipped creamed bottle and it lands on me. Oh great. "Jack, truth or dare?," he asks. Well I'm Jack Anderson, I have to pick dare! He told me to do something that I never thought I would have to, but I was dying to! I had to kiss Kim. She sat there with her jaw straight open, and it was just hanging there. "Don't leave your jaw open it'll attract flies, babe!," I say while winking. All the girls giggle and smile. She runs over to me, punches, and kicks me rapidly. "Geez Kimmy! You don't have to be so aggressive!," I say with a puppy dog face. All the girls say, 'Aww'. Now, I really ticked her off, she picked me up by the shirt and threw me right against the wall. Then, I felt cold water splash right against my face, and after that apple pie! That's a sign that she is super angry, and she goes into complete destruction mode. Oh, no. Complete destruction mode! Jerry and Eddie from Seaford grab me an ice pack, and they start eating off of my face.

**2 Hours Later**

It's been 2 hours, and I still didn't do my dare. Luckily, no one remembered. But, Jerome span that whipped cream bottle and it landed on me. I would say truth, because of the whole Kim thing. But, I had to pick dare! Jerome remembered. I had to kiss Kim. He said at least 5 seconds. Well, here it goes. I was just going to lean in, but she grabbed my face and smashed it against hers. It was the way I always preferred, but how did Kim know that? Now that I've noticed it's been more than five seconds! Looks like Kimmy likes me! After noticing what she was doing she pulled away and said," I'm sorry." "No worries Kim. It's fine.," I say. Anyways, I was about to spin the whipped cream bottle when Amber said, " Wait! There's a lot of couples in here, let's play spin the bottle! If a girl lands on a girl then it's just a hug, same for you boys!" Everyone nods and I just look at Kim and she nods. That causes me to nod. I spin first. Of course, it lands on Kim. All the girls look so angry! I just do a regular 3 second kiss. Then Kim spins. It lands on Alfie. "Oh no you don't Kim!," Amber says. I feel the same way too. She just gives him a little peck on the cheek. He lights up like a Christmas tree! He spins, and it lands on Mara. Jerome turns furiously red, and so does Mick. "Hey do you want to watch movies?," I ask all of them to keep things from being awkward. Joy suggest all the girls spin, but the only boy is Jack, and it has to be longer than 10 seconds. I immediately say, "Well we have, Kung Fu Cop, Amazing Spiderman, one of my mom's movies…" Amber snatches one of my mom's movies and it turns out their watching, 'The Help'. Kim immediately runs up to the guys and I and says," Upstairs TV, we're watching Kung Fu Cop!" All the guys, and I nod in agreement. We watch the movie and walk downstairs to find out the girls fell asleep. Alfie, Kim, Jerome, and I say," Prank Time!" We have a 50 pound ice bag right above Mara, Patricia, and Eddie (The one from HOA!). We found out that Amber puts on her make-up while she sleeps, so we replaced it with Mashed potatoes, Grapes, Ice-cream, and carrots. Eddie, Eddie S., and Mick are all sleep eaters, so when they get into the kitchen they will be dumped with milk! Jerry sleep dances, so we put rat traps all around him. Fabian and Nina just sleep walk, so we also put rat traps around them. Kim went to sleep without noticing and stood up before we could prank her. She beat the guts out of Jerome and Alfie , and she says," A little help here Jack! Ninja's are attacking me!" I just stood there and smiled. This reminds me of when we broke into Bobby Wasabi's house. She just walked back and went to bed again. After that, I gave them some ice and we all crashed.

_Well! That's the chapter! Sorry I didn't finish yesterday, I helped my friend do her posters. She's running for something in our school. It takes a lot of work! Anyways, I'll update on Friday! Cupcake out!_


	8. The Sleepover Part 2!

Kim's P.O.V

When I woke up in the morning I saw Mick, Eddie S., and Eddie covered in milk and they were laying down in the kitchen. Jerry, Fabian, and Nina were covered in rat traps. Amber had food smashed all over her face, and everyone else was covered in ice! When everyone woke up a few seconds later they were only angry at Alfie and Jerome, because they are known the most to prank out of everyone here. We just noticed we didn't prank Joy, so Nina decided to do this one. She put a huge bag of left over rat traps over her with the left over mashed potatoes in Amber's make-up bag. Joy woke up and a huge pile of weird things! We all got cleaned up before she could attack us!

**After everyone was cleaned up**

Jerome said to play truth or dare. We all wanted to so, we did. Alfie went first and Mara asked him truth or dare. He said truth! Mara said, "Okay, what would you do if you heard Aliens are going to attack the Earth right now?" Alfie screamed like a little girl! He asked me truth or dare! I was going to choose dare, but he had this weird devious smile on his face, so I said truth. "Okay, who do you have a crush on, Eddie from House of Anubis or Jack?," he asked. "Well, I hate Eddie from his snobbish goth ego, and I do not have a crush on Jack!" "Well then why did you kiss him three times?," He asked. I replied, "Excitement from seeing my best guy friend, dare, and spin the bottle!" He nodded and Jack looked kind of disappointed. Did he actually think of it another way? Maybe he broke up with Donna for me! I'll have to talk to Amber later. AGAIN! I asked Fabian truth or dare. Suprisingly, he said dare. "Ok, I said I dare you to kiss Joy!," I say. I only said that, because Nina was being really snobbish lately like Eddie lately. Shouldn't they be happy? They are back where they grew up in America! I didn't notice, but Joy just smashed her lips against Fabian's. Nina turned madly red. They pulled apart, and Joy looked happy and Fabian not so much. Nina shot me death glares, but I said, "I have my ways and dares don't try to even touch me or your being dead in a few seconds!" That didn't stop Nina and she shot like ten more glares at me. "THAT'S IT!," I yell. Jack quickly ran up towards me, and held me by my waist. I was struggling to get out of his arms. Usually, I wouldn't want to, but Nina is getting on my last nerve. She shot me a 'Ha! Loser!' glare. From there I ripped Jack's arm off of me, and while that she was trying to act all cute and innocent! She also tried to flirt with him! I snuck up behind her and kicked her foot! She fell straight down. Joy sat on her while I got whipped cream, and scissors. I sprayed whipped cream all over her, and I cut some of her hair. Better! Nina ran out going for the hotel room! Good! We continued to play truth or dare, and everyone picked truth. I guess it's because their scared their going to get hurt by me! Jack just picked dare. Milton said," Okay! I dare you to take off your shirt for ten minutes." I thought it was a stupid dare, but now I know why Milton said that. He thought that if I like that I'll be staring at him for 10 minutes. Only the girls stared, but I pretended I didn't care. Okay, just one little peek at his abs…. WOW! A six- pack! I'm going crazy! "Aww, now Kimmy wants some of this," he said while pointing at himself. Wow, now both Eddie and Jack are full of themselves. Jack's acting so arrogant right now! He's not that important! Patricia asked me truth or dare. I said dare. She said, "I dare you to answer this question. How dumb were you to not think me and Eddie weren't dating?!" I still had the scissors and I cut half of her hair off. "How dumb were you to not notice the fact, If you mess with me, you have just made a big mistake?," I ask her. Amber brings her a mirror and she screams. "HALF OF MY HEAD IS BALD!," she yells with tears in her eyes. She runs off with Eddie S. to their hotel room. Jack sneaks up behind me and takes the scissors. I would get mad, but he was shirtless. I couldn't get mad at that! He threw out the scissors and grabbed me by the waist. I couldn't help but blush! I was smiling like crazy! Jerry took a picture and apparently sent it to Grace. I figured that out when my phone rang, and Eddie put it on speaker. Grace started screaming like there's no tomorrow! Jack turned me around and he kissed me! That's a switch! I started to kiss back, and he kept on asking for permission to explore, so permission granted. He explored my mouth, and wouldn't get his tounge out! Finally, he did and I pulled apart just to breathe. I heard Grace squeal! Has she been here since he started to kiss me? "I got this all on video!" "This needs to go on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram!," she yells! "Oh, and I need to type, did you notice Jack is shirtless?," she squeals. I just remembered. "So, does that make us?" "I guess it does Kimmy..," he says. I would slap him, but I just smile.

_Tada! I love this chapter! Don't try any of the pranks mentioned. They are extremely dangerous and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Also, my longest chapter! This is Friday's chapter, but I may make another one! I hope you review, favorite, and follow my story! Cupcake out! _


	9. The Right Guy? The Right Girl?

Kim's P.O.V

Well, everyone left except me. No one's at my house until 4 and right now it's 9, so looks like I'm spending time with Jack, because everyone else is busy! Yes! I tell him I have to go to the bathroom and he says, "K, see you in a few!" I put on a tad bit of make-up on my face, and I brush out my hair. Darn it. Now my hair looks wavy! Well, it kind of looks cute from an angle. I change into the clothes that I brought. (A pink ruffly crop-top w/ a white tank top underneath, some white skinny jeans, gold hoop earrings, and some pink Converse. When I came out I looked for Jack. I finally found him, I would smile, but I can't. He was kissing Donna! He told me they were over! He told me that he would never do this to me! Even as friends! What's that? REPLACE ME! Not only that! He shattered my heart after I just went through this! I said, "Wow Jack, looks like you won't be needing me anymore. I'll just go." I grabbed my stuff and ran off with tears in my eyes. "Kim wait!," he yelled. "What is there to wait for? I just got my heart broken in England and now you break it again! What type of best friend does that?," I yelled. I stood there and looked at a speechless Jack. "That's what I thought.," I said in despair. I walked off. I started texting Grace.

(Kim Italics Grace Bold)

_Hey Grace, I need you right now. Do you mind meeting me at the mall?_

**Sorry hun! I'm shopping!**

_You don't understand! I just got my heart broken in England and now Jack breaks it and goes back to, Donna!_

**What! He's your best friend! Well, your best GUY friend. How could he do that? You just got together with him?**

_Just meet me at the mall and we could talk about it there._

**Ok, see you there Kim!**

Well, at least one friend has time for me. What was taking Grace so long? I couldn't see Grace, but I saw the guys. (Excluding Jack) Jerry yelled, "Hey what's up Kim? Want to go to Falafel Phil's with us?" I stared at them and kept crying. Grace ran right in, and comforted me. "Kim, are you OK? Guys! Come here! Accompany one of your best friends!," she said. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton came towards me. I kept on sobbing my eyes out. "Kim? What happened?," Milton asked. Grace told them about Jack and Donna. Then, Amber and Nina passed by. Amber ran towards me, and Nina wasn't so sure. "It's OK Nina. I won't hurt you. I just got, mad, and now I'm sad!," I said while sniffling. Amber asked what was wrong, but I told everyone the full story.

_Flashback_

I changed in to the clothes that I brought. When I came out I looked for Jack. I finally found him, I would smile, but I can't. He was kissing Donna! He told me they were over! He told me that he would never do this to me! Even as friends! What's that? REPLACE ME! Not only that! He shattered my heart after I just went through this! I said, "Wow Jack, looks like you won't be needing me anymore. I'll just go." I grabbed my stuff and ran off with tears in my eyes. "Kim wait!," he yelled. "What is there to wait for? I just got my heart broken in England and now you break it again! What type of best friend does that?," I yelled. I stood there and looked at a speechless Jack. "That's what I thought.," I said.

_End of Flashback_

I started sobbing again. Jack ran into the mall looking for me. HE said my name, but I just ran off. He tried to catch up to me, but I couldn't let him. I need some time to myself. I went on the roof of my house, and started thinking. _Maybe I should just get my mind off boys, and be single for a while. It could help me a lot. _I decided that's what I'm going to do. Wait. We have school tomorrow. I totally forgot. How long have I been up here? Dang it's 9! I went down the chimney, and went inside of my house. I went to bed and waited for school tomorrow. Great. I have to see Jack and Donna, and be with them all day! I went to sleep, and waited for the consequences to happen later. I need to plot for revenge.

**The next day**

I woke up, and put on some clothes. With that I brushed my hair, grabbed my backpack, ate, and skateboarded to school. I went early, so I wouldn't have to run into Jack. Luckily, I didn't. When I walked into the school I went near my locker, and slid down it. I started thinking of revenge on Jack, but I couldn't think of anything. Then, a really hot guy in my grade started to talk to me. He said, "Hey, I'm Shane." He helped me up. **(Imagine Spencer from Good Luck Charlie) **"Hi, I'm Kim.," I said. "So, do you want to hang? We still have a while until school starts.," he asked. I agreed. We went to study hall, and he's super sporty and interesting! He's super sweet too! I told him everything about me, and he seemed shocked. "Wow, beautiful and sporty.," he mumbled trying to keep me from hearing. "Excuse me?," I said. "Nothing! It's just that there's this place called Circus Burger at the Seaford mall. Do you want to go there after school?," he asked. "I have karate until four, but I could meet you there at around 7.," I said while blushing and smiling. He started to smile too. It turns out he has the same class as Jack and I for first period. I saw the guys walk in with Jack and Donna. They were all wondering who Shane is. I told them," This is Shane he's taking me to Circus Burger tonight. I met him and he's super nice!" Everyone looked fine with me dating a cool guy, but Jack looked really red with anger. Is he jealous? He cheated on me, and now he's with Donna. It's his mistake. The Anubis gang came in and started school here until they went back to England. Amber and Alfie are going to double with us on our date. Shane didn't mind. He said, "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I am." I started blushing madly. Jack never made me feel like this. I feel happier. Jack broke 27 pencils today, and Shane and I couldn't help but giggle. Jack said he wanted to double with Fabian and Nina. Who cares? Tonight is going to be great.

_Yay! It took me an hour to write this! I feel bad for Jack. I'll make the next chapter a reverse of this one. How did this all happen from Jack's point of view? Find out tomorrow! Cupcake out!_


	10. The Double Dates

Kim's P.O.V

After school I headed to the dojo on my skateboard. When I got there I ran straight into the girls locker room to get changed into my gi. I overheard the guys talking when they came in. I decided to snoop in. "Why would Kim like a guy like Shane?," Jack asked. "Well, he's tall, sporty, good looking, has a nice smile, he's really nice, has muscles, and he could make any girl feel terrific and welcomed.," Milton said. I could tell the guys would stare at him in shock. Milton said, "I have a girlfriend. Don't judge me." I came out and put a ponytail in my hair. I couldn't wait for practice to be over, so I can go on that date with Shane. Even his name makes my happy! Jack makes my mind fill with regret and more hatred than I have ever had. Rudy came out of his office and paired us up. "Kim and Milton, Eddie and Jack, and Jerry with the punching dummies." I decided to go easy on Milton, because he was the only friend of mine that liked Shane as much as I do. Everyone else just thinks I'm crazy. When practice was over I skated as fast as anyone could ever go! I took a warm shower when I got home, and I put on a knee length gold dress, with my hair curled and a halo in my hair. I had on some black flats with a little gold hand bag. The dress had a bow on the side that wrapped around the waist. I met him outside of Circus Burger at 6:50. He looked really handsome! Amber and Alfie came in 5 minutes after a completely awkward silence. We all walked in and I saw Jack, Donna, Nina, and Fabian at a table right next to ours. I saw Jack amazed on how I looked. I smirked at him. Donna looked at me angry that I smirked at Jack. I smirked at her. Jack didn't mind. At that point Donna started whining. I felt bad for Fabian and Nina. They looked super annoyed. I could tell Alfie and Amber felt the same way. We started ordering. At the end of the double date I felt really happy and I couldn't stop smiling. Shane told me he had to show me something. Jack looked really annoyed with Donna. Fabian and Nina ran off like there was no tomorrow. I don't blame em'. He took me to the beach and we looked at the beautiful glowing moon. I loved the sound of the waves crashing. I put my head into the crook of his neck while we sat in the sand. After 15 silent minutes I heard my phone ring. It turns out my mom wanted me home. I said goodbye to Shane and gave him a peck on the lips. He just smiled. I went home and I felt like that was a great date. But, I had a unsure feeling in my mind. When I looked at Jack and Donna every few minutes I couldn't help, but feel like I was loosing something big. I went to sleep just thinking about and dreaming about that.

Jack's P.O.V

After practice I went to get ready for my double date. I really didn't want to date Donna, but I needed to get my mind off Kim. Nina, Fabian, Donna and I are going on a double date at Circus Burger at 6:45. We got there and Nina with Fabian came a little bit late. We went and sat. I asked what everyone wanted and we all shared the largest hamburger in the world! Then, when I sat down I saw Kim on her double date with Amber, Alfie, and Shane. She could tell I was shocked at how she looked, because she smirked at me. Donna got really mad and Kim smirked at her. I had the worst date anyone could have. Donna kept on complaining and whining. I secretly gave 'I'm sorry I drug you into this' look. The rest of the double date was just us laughing and Donna just gave Kim death stares. Kim and Shane left. Amber and Alfie grabbed Fabian and Nina. With that they left. I told Donna good-bye and went to my house. All I could think about tonight. The worst date ever. Why did Kim leave me? Oh yeah. She didn't see what really happened.

**Flashback**

Kim went to change in the bathroom. Someone knocked on the door. I went to answer it, and Donna stepped in. She started flirting with me. When she heard Kim's voice she pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away, but I was too late. She saw me kiss her, and she didn't let me explain. She ran off, and I was left speechless. She ran off and I couldn't help, but feel guilty.

**End of flashback**

I really need Kim back. I don't want Donna! She's just a fake make-up Barbie doll! Kim's real! But, Shane is in my way. Well, at least she's happy. I want Kim back in my arms! Looks like Shane has some competition ahead of him.

_Well! There's chapter 9! It looks like my worst chapter. Oh well! Cupcake out! _


	11. Bad News or Good News?

Jack's P.O.V

I figured out a plan! I will just get Donna to hate me! Donna will get her make-up bag destroyed and al of her make-up! I will get fake footage of me ruining it! I'll do the same with Shane, and Milton will show her the footage! I told the guys, and they agreed to go along with it. The plan was going to go in action in about an hour. While Donna is at school, I will pretend to be sick and go home early. Milton will have Jerry, (who is staying home because of some family thing) will pose as his aunt and get him to go home early. Milton is going to record me ruin it. This plan will totally work!

Patricia's P.O.V

I just ran 10 miles for Physical Education, and the bell rang immediately after I came out. I had to rush to my next class. I asked the teacher if I could get a drink of water since I was rapidly panting. I ran to the water fountain as quick as I could. I would get a drink, but I had to hide. I saw Donna and Shane flirting! Ok, I may not be such good friends with Kim, but this was important. I went outside the classroom window, and signaled Kim to come here. She came, and we saw Jack. I grabbed them two, and it turns out Donna and Shane were kissing. I feel super bad for Kim she was cheated on 3 times! She may not be my friend, but I still need to help her. She didn't have any tears in her eyes as if she had no feelings for him, and Jack was the same. He looked happy. I could tell why, Donna was just a fake person, and Kim was normal too, because she was used to this. She just pulled them apart. Shane started to yell, but he noticed it was Kim. She just slapped him. Donna got upset at that point, and slapped Kim. Jack looked like he could kill Donna for doing that. Does he like Kim? He cheated on her! It's his loss! Kim flipped both of them and punched them. At the end Kim grabbed them and threw them at the nearest wall. I ran to the water fountain, and started to drink. I didn't want to get caught in this situation. Kim went back to class with me, and Jack went back too. I could hear a high-pitched scream from the halls. I could tell it was Donna.

**After School**

No one's P.O.V

Kim and Jack walked in silence to the dojo. Jack started to speak, "So, looks like Shane wasn't really into you." Kim shot him a death glare. The honey-blonde haired girl was still mad at Jack. "Come on Kim! Please talk to me!," Jack pleaded. She just kept walking as if she heard nothing. The brunette just stopped and Kim stopped too. "Come on Jack! We're going to be late!," she said not wanting to be bothered. He held his hand strongly in her's without Kim noticing. He pulled her closer to him and gave a quick kiss. "Will you talk to me now?," Jack asked. Kim stared at him speechless. She was very shocked to what he did. "I did miss Shane, until now.," she said before pulling him into a kiss. They didn't see the Anubis gang and the guys were walking straight behind them. They weren't going to interrupt, but Amber couldn't help squealing. The two got pretty mad at all of them. The guys all ran screaming like little girls, and the rest just walked off. Jack still had his hand in Kim's, but she didn't notice. Kim asked, "So, does this make us an item?" Jack replied, "You'll see at 7 if you meet me at the dojo." Kim blushed. They went inside the dojo and started practicing. The guys kept on giggling about Jack and Kim. She beat the karate out of them in five seconds. That shut them right up. All that they knew now, was not to make fun of Kim and to shut up.

Kim's P.O.V

I really wanted to go to the dojo at 7. I wanted to wear something super fancy, but I didn't know where we were going. So, I decided to wear what I wore when I found Jack kissing Donna. That would bring up a bad memory, but that's old news. I went out of my house and ran towards there. I checked my watch. 6:55, great I'm early. I went inside the dojo and talked to Rudy. Tip Tip crawled onto my lap, and Rudy just started yelling at his mom on the phone. I heard the door open, and I could tell it was Jack. I exited Rudy's office. Jack started to frown when he saw what I was wearing. I told him, "It doesn't matter what I'm wearing!" He put a blindfold on me and told me, "Don't worry we're almost there." I took off the blindfold when we were there. I quickly remembered this place. This was where our first so called, 'date' happened. We were on the tallest hill in Seaford. We overlooked the city, and he had a moonlight picnic set up. I couldn't help but smile. We had a really good dinner, and I sat next to Jack. I put my head on his shoulder, and he started acting weird. "Did you know that Seaford is home to lop-sided beavers?," he asked. "I did not know that Mr. Anderson!," I said in a british- accent. He told more weird facts that weren't true. I said, "You know you're insane, right?" He replied with saying, "Very observant." I couldn't help but giggle. **(That's right House of Anubis fans!) **Later on we packed up, and headed to our houses. Shane and I's date was nothing, today's was the best of all. I went into my house and thought about Jack until I fell asleep.

_Well, this is another great chapter! I hope you all love it! The next chapter 2 chapters might be the last! Cupcake out!_


	12. The Last Chapter!

No one's P.O.V

Today was the Anubis gang's last day here in Seaford. The Wasabi Warriors planned a huge party for them. Jack and Kim hadn't told anyone they went on a 'date'. Both of them were avoiding each other, and everyone was getting suspicious. Today was the last day of school and Jack knew he had to talk to Kim, especially because every guy in the school tells a girl how he feels on this special day! Besides, almost all of the guys in the school are crushing on Kim. Even the captain of the football team! He's like a major jock!

Jack's P.O.V

I need to meet up with Kim, and tell the guys and the Anubis gang. Wait, there's Kim! "Hey Kim!" She started running, but I followed. Suddenly when I had the chance a grabbed her, and turned her around. "Kim, we need to talk." "I know that Jack! It's just that now isn't a good time." "Then when will be?," I asked frustrated. She just grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the janitor's closet. "Jack, we have to tell the guys!" "I know, but when? Where?" Kim thought about it deeply, and finally said, "How about we announce during the party?" I agreed, but I really was aching to ask Kim something. She could tell and asked, "Jack, what's wrong?" "I was just wondering, does this make us an item?" "If you want us to be, we don't have to if your not ready. I'll find someone else.," Kim said with a sad expression on her face. I lifted her chin, and pulled her into a kiss. She looked shocked at first then relaxed. We heard he bell and jumped apart. "So, I guess we will announce at the party?," I asked. She nodded her head, and went out of the janitor's closet. I could tell she was smiling and blushing, hard. I couldn't help, but look down and smile.

**After School at the dojo**

Kim's P.O.V

I skated with Jack to the dojo. I really wanted to walk and hold hands with him, but if the guys came they would go crazy. I felt someone stare at me from behind. Jack yelled at me. I was too deep into my thoughts of someone glaring at me I didn't know what Jack had said. My skateboard went over a huge crack and I was about to fall, but the person that was glaring and staring at me caught me just before I fell. I could tell Jack was burning, but when I noticed who it was that thought went straight out of my head. "Thanks Jerome!," I said. "No problem! So, were you two love birds heading to your place of karate?," he asked in a British accent. "It's called a dojo" I chuckled. "But, we're heading there. You want to come with Jack and I?" He nodded his head, and I took off all my gear. Jack did the same. Jack and I held our skateboards and got to know Jerome better. It turns out the rest of the Anubis residents came in with Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. I could see Jerry look at his phone and motion for us to go into the dojo. We all looked shocked. Rudy did a _**PHENOMINAL **_job! Where the mats were, there was a huge dance floor! Near where the huge mural of Bobby Wasabi is there was a DJ turn- table. Where Rudy's office and the lockers are there was an all you can eat buffet! I could tell both Eddie's, Mick, and Alfie were in awe. Jerry ran to the dance floor, and busted out some moves. Nina and I looked at each other and we knew what to do. Nina pushed Jerry off of the dance floor, and we started dancing horribly. Jack looked at Milton, and they joined us. It was hilarious! Jack did the sprinkler and whacked Joy in the face! Nina and Fabian had expressions on their faces the said 'A miracle had just happened!' After the food crazy people finished eating everyone joined in! We all danced like we were all crazy and out of our minds! While Alfie was dancing he hit me right in the nose! I felt blood gushing out. '_Great.' _I ran into the bathroom and looked at my nose. A lot of my blood came out of my nose. I couldn't see in my left eye though. When I looked closely I noticed I had a black-eye! Jack texted me.

(Jack **BOLD **Kim _Italics_)

**Do you think we should announce now?**

_Let's see, I have a black-eye and a broken nose with blood gushing out of it. THANK YOU ALFIE'S TERRIBLE DANCING!_

**Kim! Where are you? I need to check on you!**

_I'm in the girl's bathroom. Bring ice and Rudy! _

**I'm coming!**

Jack and Rudy came in and looked scared to death. "Kim! What happened!," Rudy asked. "Alfie dancing," I replied. I could tell that explained a lot. I said, "Just hand me the ice and get out. You're in the girl's bathroom. Really awkward, no offence or anything." They handed me a large roll of toilet paper to wipe my nose with, and a large ice-pack for my eye. Dang it! I hear Amber. I was about to run and hide, but I was too late. Amber started to worry. I didn't want her to break-up with Alfie for this, so I just said it was an accident. She said that she will try to help me, because her boyfriend caused this. She put make-up over my black-eye, and gave me a dress. The dress was so not me! It was a dark pink strapless dress that had one long side and the other short. To jazz it up she curled my hair and gave me a pair of heels. I texted Jack that it was time to announce. I had shivers up my spine. He looked amazed. I whispered in his ear, "If you're going to be dating me, don't be shocked." He just rolled his eyes. I grabbed a microphone and so did Jack. We looked at each other for a quick second. "Attention!" I looked in Jack's dreamy brown eyes and slid my hand into his. We both started to blush. Everyone could tell where this was going. They started to smile. I gave Jack a quick peck on the lips and smiled. He did too. To be honest, I was upset I was never going to see the Anubis gang again.

**After the Party**

We all said our good-byes to the Anubis gang. They just entered their cabs to the airport. I actually will miss Patricia. She helped me a lot a lot on realizing Jack was the one for me. Rudy said that he had some news for the gang and I. He said, "The tournament we won, takes place in Liverpool, England!" Jerry looked confused. I said, "That's where the House of Anubis is! We can visit everyone!" "House of Anubis here we come!," we all said while hi-fiving. I looked at Jack and said, "Now don't you go hitting on any British girls!" He just shook his head and said," What British girls? You're the only girl I want to see." I blushed and kissed him. "AHEM!" All the boys yelled. Jack and I said 'Sorry' to them. This is going to be one crazy vacation.

_End of my story! Hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't update earlier! I was really busy! I will make another story! Vote on my poll to see what my next story will be! Cupcake out!_


End file.
